The Parent Trap: The Dramione Version
by hawthorn-vinewood394
Summary: Draco and Hermione divorced, and took a twin girl each and haven't seen each other since. Now their daughters are both going to Hogwarts. What will happen when they make a plan to bring their parents back together? Read to find out ...and review because I want you to :P
1. Ch1 Reunited on a Cruise

_**The Parent Trap: The Dramione Version **_

**AN: Hey! This is, as you may have guessed, based on the movie The Parent Trap. The 1998 version, btw. This is a very short chapter but I'll post the next one early as compensation. Hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Parent Trap or Harry Potter; I just have an obsessive love for both.**

Chapter 1: Reunited on a Cruise

Hermione headed over to the bar, they had already started moving so she wanted to sit down to avoid being thrown around by the violent pitching of the ship. She was sitting there for about five minutes, thinking about her life, how she lost very little yet so much after the war.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead." She was miles away, so she wasn't paying attention to the fact that it was a very familiar voice.

She continued to sit in silence until she glanced up at the man sitting next to her looking cool and collected while she sat there gaping like a fish out of water.

"Hello Hermione." He smiled, his silver eyes gleaming at her.

She was shocked and was unable to form words.

"It hasn't been that long, don't you recognise me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Of course she did; she would recognise him anywhere with his platinum blonde hair –some falling into his gorgeous grey eyes. They looked happy, but there was longing and regret in them. His usual pale skin was even paler; there was an aura of anxiety around him. No one else would've noticed all this but her. He had yearned for so long to see her again.

"How have you been?" He asked gently

"I-I've been good" She finally recovered the ability to speak. "What about you?"

"I'm ok; I managed to sort out all those problems. When I looked for you, you had gone to Australia to try to find your parents; did you?"

She nodded.

"Are they ok now?"

Another nod.

"That's good."

Awkward pause.

"You know you could've waited; I would've gone with you." He said.

"You weren't coming back."

"I was coming back. I would've gone with you to Australia; I would've gone to Antarctica if you wanted me to. Although I don't know why you would send your parents there." He grinned.

"I wanted to wait but…"

"I can understand that you wanted to find them, but you could've told me. You agreed you would wait for me to come back."

"I'm sorry but…"

"But what Hermione?" He asked imploringly

"I…" There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. "I was afraid ok, I might be a Gryffindor and I might be a war hero but I'm still capable of being a coward. I ran away from my life because I was scared about what was going to happen."

"You know I would never hurt you."

"I know but everyone was trying to convince me to give up and I was a nervous wreck, I just had to get away from them."

"So how are they all doing now?"

"They're ok. How's your mother?"

"She's doing great."

They sat in silence for a while until Draco spoke.

"So how did you end up on a cruise?"

"After getting my parents back to their normal lives I thought I might need a few days to myself. Now I just feel kind of lonely. Why are you here?"

"I bullied Justin Finch-Fletchley into FINDing you for me."

"You followed me on a cruise?"

"Yup. Problem?"

"No." She smiled "So, I heard Malfoy Industries is doing well."

"It is, and you'll be Potions Master at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, I'm not really qualified enough for such a high position though."

"You're more than qualified, my godfather would be proud of you. Of course he wouldn't show it."

"Yeah he'd probably say 'Ten points from Gryffindor for getting such a good job'."

Draco laughed and Hermione was reminded of how much she missed hearing it.

"So are you seeing anyone?" He inquired.

"No. What about you?"

"I'm engaged, kind of."

"Congratulations!" She said with a fake smile. "What do you mean kind of?"

"It's not really finalised."

"Oh, so who's the lucky girl?"

"You, if you say yes." He promptly descended from his stool and got down on one knee in front of Hermione and pulled out a box.

"I'll understand if you don't want to, you haven't even seen me in two years but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I promise I never will."

"But Draco, you must hate me for leaving."

"I don't care; you should hate me for leaving."

"You left for a reason."

"So did you; you had to get your parents."

"But…"

"You can't deny your selflessness; I could never hate you for going even though you said you'd wait. I could never hate you Hermione, not even after all those years of bullying you, I never did hate you and I never will."

"Yes you will, I want you to so that I have an actual reason to refuse you." She replied, tears falling down her face.

"Hermione, I won't ever leave you again but if you leave I'll let you go if that's what you want."

"Think it through, I don't want you to regret this ten years from now."

"I did my thinking! Two years of it!"**(In Azkaban!)** He clenched his fist around the box. "I won't ever regret it Hermione, not once. But will you?"

"No, but I'd regret saying no."

"Does that mean yes?"

She nodded her head energetically and lethargically. **(My Immortal reference: P) **

"But it has to be quiet, without anyone finding out. They'll definitely try to stop it."

"How about tomorrow on this ship?" He offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah we'll get the Captain to marry us."

"Oh, thank you." She said, throwing her arms around him, kneeling on the floor with him.

"Anything for you, don't you want to see what's in the box?"

"Is it a puppy?"

He rolled his eyes and opened it, inside was a dazzling princess cut, diamond ring.

"It's beautiful, and it's massive." **(That's what she said)**

"Yeah, I think your hair is going to have some competition now." He then received a smack on his arm.

"We'll buy wedding rings somewhere on the ship." He explained, slipping the ring onto her finger. "I'm sorry you won't get the big wedding you always wanted."

"It's okay; I wouldn't want it anyway since the guests would cause a commotion." She smiled "I'm sorry you'll have a muggle wedding."

"Muggle wedding for a muggleborn bride." He shrugged and she grinned before kissing him.

* * *

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco captured her lips with his as the ship's staff and random people cheered.

* * *

__

L, is for the way you look at me

_O, is for the only one I see_

_V, is very, very extraordinary _

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore and _

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you_

"You asked them to play it?" She inquired as they had their first dance as a married couple.

He nodded. "Love is all that I can give, to you…that, and my manor and all my money."

"I don't want your money, just you; although I might just steal your manor."

"I love you." He smiled.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

"I love you too Draco."

**AN: Have I just destroyed your feels? Good. Review my pretties. Sorry about all the ANs.**

0  
0


	2. Ch2 Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

_**The Parent Trap: The Dramione Version**_

**AN: Hey, hope you all like this. StarKid reference in the name of Seamus' son, also, does anyone know what I'm referencing with Blaise's son? Think Daphne and Niles.**

**Thank you to all whom followed, favourited, and reviewed. **

**Perplexed****: Thank you! Yes, it was the Nat King Cole version, I always play it in my head too, even when I was proofreading.**

**brittany904:**** Thanks! Will do!**

**RoguesMum****: Oh my dead wizard god, how did you know? I checked my emails and saw that you followed this and then I got another email saying I got a review for this story and I was like I bet that's them saying something about the ANs. Lol. Thank you! **

**MeepKitten:**** Thank you! Feel free to read my other Dramione fanfics. **

**000000**

**Do you StarKids like the name of this chapter?**

Chapter 2: Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

"Have everything you need?"

"Yes I'll be fine, mum."

"I know; I just worry too much." Hermione sighed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Don't forget –stay out of trouble, study hard, and write often."

"I will. Do I have to be in Gryffindor, mum?"

"No sweetie, I'll know you'll be great in any house. I was almost in Ravenclaw myself."

"Now that's not surprising." They both chuckled at this but then Sandy looked nervous. "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Will you disown me or something if I'm in Slytherin? Because Uncle Seamus told Brian if he's in Slytherin…"

"Yes, but I don't care about silly house prejudices."

"So you won't love me less if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Your father was a Slytherin and I didn't love him any less for it."

"Yeah but you're divorced now, you hardly ever talk about him. I didn't even know he was a Slytherin until just now."

"To tell you the truth I never stopped loving him; even though I want to." Hermione said, her eyes looking extra shiny. Cassandra squeezed her mother's hand.

"You never even told me his name, or showed me a picture of him."

"That's because he's a well-known wizard and you'd recognise him in a second if you saw a picture."

"He's not Uncle Harry is he?" She asked with a horrified expression.

"No of course not, Sandy."

"Good, that would just be awkward, also confusing because he doesn't have blond hair or grey eyes."

"I knew you would be bothering me about your dad so I brought you something." Hermione pulled out an envelope from her bag.

"It was taken on our wedding. It's only half, I'm sure he probably burnt the half he has."

Sandy pocketed it and smiled. "Thanks mum."

0000000000

"Do I have to be in Slytherin, dad?"

"No princess, I'd prefer it if you were in Slytherin but I'd be very happy if you're in Ravenclaw."

"What about Hufflepuff?"

"Then I hope you have fun walking home from platform 9 ¾."

"Well, I wouldn't have any trouble FINDing my way home."

Father and daughter both burst into laughter. When they stopped Andy looked contemplative.

"What if I'm in Gryffindor, will you love me less? I mean, there's so much rivalry between them and Slytherin."

"Your mother was a Gryffindor –not surprising only an exceedingly brave woman can tolerate me, like her and you." She beamed at this. "But I didn't love her because she was a Gryffindor; I loved her for who she was. Your house doesn't make you who are and I will always love you for who you are…and because I'm your dad so I have to."

She grinned at him. "I'll always love you too. So you won't mind if I'm in Gryffindor?"

"It's up to you and the hat; it does listen to your choice as well."

"Oh ok."

"Speaking of your mother I have something for you." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "I never told you her name or showed you a picture because she's well-known, so don't go telling people she's your mother."

"Thanks, and I won't." She pocketed the envelope.

"It's just half of our wedding picture; she probably exploded the other half. Promise to write?"

"I promise."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You're a Malfoy so you…"

"Deserve the best of everything. I know, but you need to stop spoiling me."

"For eleven years, I worked hard to make you spoiled and instead you inherit your mother's sense of morality." He huffed "You never even met the bloody woman yet she still influences you."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic."

Just then Harry Potter rushed over.

"Hey San…" He started; looking at her but then glanced up and saw her dad.

"Hello Potter." Draco nodded curtly.

"Hello Malfoy." Harry replied coldly "Sorry to bother you I thought you were someone else."

Draco knew who that someone else was and craned his neck to see where Harry was going but he disappeared. Draco searched the many heads on platform 9 ¾ but he couldn't see one with bushy brown hair.

"He was anxious to leave." She observed

"We're not exactly the best of friends."

"I know, you told me. Also whenever you're near he always gives you evils."

"Yeah, I used to bully and hate him, then we got along for a while but now he's back to hating me. I don't hate him anymore though, just a little annoyed by his presence…and existence."

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived to spite my father."

He chuckled at her.

"Did he go back to hating you when you and mum divorced?"

"Yeah, his best friend kind of…caused it."

"Oh, so did you hex them?"

"No I couldn't, it's a long story."

"Well they probably deserved to be hexed; no one messes with a Malfoy."

"That's right."

"I'm gonna miss you." She confessed, looking up at him.

He knelt down to hug her. "I'm going to miss you so much more."

She smiled at him, a single tear falling down her cheek. He gently wiped it away with is thumb.

"I'll miss seeing that magnificent smile on your beautiful face."

"Do I look like her?"

"Yes."

"Then I know I'm beautiful, since she had to be beautiful; taking into account the fact that Malfoys deserve the best."

"She was the best, still is…except for you of course."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't still love me if you're wondering."

"Oh."

"You have my eyes and hair as you can tell, and instead of a ridiculous mane like her you have lovely blonde curly locks. Thank Salazar you have my teeth."

"Why?"

"She had horrible teeth until fourth year; remind me to tell you the story sometime."

"Ok" She grinned, always eager for those occasions like today when he would talk about her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, Andy."

They stood up and looked around; Blaise was standing nearby with his wife and son so they went over.

"Hey, I think the others have boarded so you guys will have to find them." Blaise informed. "Nervous, Andy?"

"A little, what about you Niles?" She inquired, turning to Blaise's son.

"I want to get into Slytherin; I hope you don't leave me for Ravenclaw or something."

"You're intelligent enough to get into Ravenclaw too." His mother Daphne assured him.

"Yeah you are, and Theo, Marcus, Pansy, and Millie will probably be in Slytherin if I'm not." Andy chipped in.

"Don't be nervous, either of you." Draco said "The sorting ceremony isn't as scary as you might think, and if anyone bothers you at all we'll kick their arses."

They both looked relieved at this.

"It's time to go sweetie." Daphne informed Niles.

Draco looked down at his daughter.

"Don't cry dad."

"I'm not crying silly girl, it's the reflection of your tears in my eyes."

"Yeah, I definitely didn't get my brains from you."

"Shut up." He replied hugging her tightly

00000000000

"Bye Al, don't let James bully you."

"I won't dad. Bye guys!" Albus waved as he climbed on.

"I'll kill you if you don't write, Sandy." Hermione warned, giving her a kiss and wiping away tears.

"I know, I love you." Sandy replied, wiping her own tears.

**AN: Anyone know the Daphne/ Niles reference? Anyway, please review. Xxxxx**

**0**

**0**


	3. Ch3 Sorting and Settling into Hogwarts

_**The Parent Trap: The Dramione Version**_

**AN: Hey, sorry for the delay, hope you like this. Thank you to all whom followed and favourited this story!**

**RoguesMum: Yeah no ANs, lol. Thank you!**

**chinaluv: Thank you!**

**mariah: Yes! It was Frasier, you brilliant human being!**

Chapter 3: Sorting and Settling into Hogwarts

The first years made their way to the Great Hall staring up at everything in awe. They were all very nervous about being sorted, worried they wouldn't like their house or that their parents would be disappointed by the outcome of the sorting.

Names were called out one by one and each student was welcomed into their house by applause from their house table.

"Cassandra Granger."

Sandy made her way to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah yes, the daughter of the famous war hero, and brightest witch of her age: Hermione Granger." Sandy felt embarrassed as students from all years gawked at her. "You do have courage from your mother, and also her intelligence, perhaps Ravenclaw where I almost placed her. Oh, I see you are also very cunning; you would do well as a Slytherin."

Sandy felt nervous about going into Slytherin; she didn't know anyone who was in Slytherin yet and most her friends would probably be in Gryffindor. Yet she always felt she was very devious in a Slytherin way which frightened her at first but when her mother told her that her dad was a Slytherin, she didn't seem to mind. Nowadays, Slytherins were a lot less prejudiced about blood. _I guess Slytherin might be a good idea._ She thought.

"Slytherin!" The hat declared.

The Slytherin table applauded and cheered as she sat down and those nearby introduced themselves.

More names were called and Andy was feeling quite nervous, she wanted to be in Slytherin but what if the hat said she wasn't cunning enough?

"Andromeda Malfoy."

The hat was placed on her head and he began to ponder on where to put her.

"I see you have much cunning like your father, you also have intelligence, possibly Ravenclaw, but you also have courage from your Gryffindor mother. So many choices, but where will I put you?" Andy suddenly wondered that if she was in Gryffindor people wouldn't like her because she was a Malfoy, granddaughter of Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater. What if that happened? "Hmm, better be…Slytherin!"

She hopped off the stool and raced over to the Slytherin table which had erupted into applause; she introduced herself to some and waved to most other people that she knew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3rd day at Hogwarts:

"Well done, Andromeda! The winner is the still undefeated champion Andromeda Malfoy!"

"Thanks" She beamed, "great job Michael!" She helped her opponent up.

"Do we have any challengers?" Professor Marva asked.

"I'll take a whack at it." Sandy said.

"Ok, looks like we've got ourselves a challenger." She wrote Sandy's name on her clipboard.

Sandy put on the protective mask and gloves, and they began duelling. The duel turned exciting as the girls increased competitiveness, the professors were all very impressed how skilled they both were for first years.

They fought and moved around the Great Hall and didn't realise that they were edging closer to a massive bowl of punch. Sandy hit Andy with a jinx and Andy fell backwards into the punch.

"Oh sorry, let me help you." Sandy extended her hand.

"No, let me help you." Andy grasped Sandy's hand and pulled her in.

"What did you do that for?"

"Me? You pushed me in."

"I did not!"

"We could have had this punch for dinner." Andy sighed.

"No, professor Flitwick will sort it out so it'll be fine." Pansy informed her friend Andy. "Oh, but I should let you know…there's Squirt in it."

"Squirt? No thanks I'll stay dehydrated." Andy replied. **(Like father like daughter, eh?)**

They both climbed out of the bowl and stood with their backs to each other, Professor Marva appeared. "Okay, that was quite a show; I think we've got a new champion: Miss Cassandra Granger."

The other students cheered as Sandy took off her mask and gloves with a smug look on her face.

"Okay girls, shake hands."

They both begrudgingly turned around and gasped when they looked at each other. They extended their hands and gasped quietly again when their hands touched. They both quickly let go and fiddled with their hair nervously.

"Why's everyone staring?" Sandy asked, looking at the other students staring and whispering. "They look alike." Someone murmured.

"Don't you see it?" Andy asked.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

"Resemblance, between you and me?"

She nodded.

"Let me see, turn sideways." Sandy commanded and Andy reluctantly complied. "Now the other way."

"Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine; your ears well, don't worry you'll grow into them. Your teeth are a little crooked." Sandy commented. "Oh and that nose! Well, don't worry dear, those things can be fixed.

Andy's friends came to her defence.

"Hold on I'm not finished, you want to know the real difference between us?"

"Let me see, I know how to fence and you don't? Or I have class and you don't? Take your pick."

"Ladies please it's time to break up this little love fest." Professor Marva said, as the girls stepped closer to each other. "Sandy, Andy…I mean Andy, Sandy…I-I mean, whoa." She said, unsure which one was which.

000000000000000

"Sorry ladies, two pair. Read 'em and weep." Sandy said, collecting the money on the table. "So that's it, no more takers?"

"I'll take a whack at it." Andy said as she appeared in the common room, she came over to the table and emptied a bag of coins onto the table.

"Take a seat, Malfoy." Sandy said will a fake smile.

"Deal me in." Andy sat down.

0000

The pile of money grew as the two girls kept playing.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do, I'll make you a little deal; loser jumps into the Black Lake after the game." Andy suggested.

"Excellent."

"Butt naked."

"Even more excellent; start unzipping Malfoy, straight… in diamonds." She declared smugly, putting her cards on the table.

"You're good Granger, but just not good enough." She turned hand and showed her cards. "In your honour, a royal flush."

000000000

Sandy stepped closer to the lake, ignoring the giggles and taunts. She turned and saluted Andy who did the same, before cringing and diving in.

"Grab her clothes." Andy said to her friends and they ran away before Sandy's friends could stop them.

Sandy resurfaced and gasped she got out. "Right. Fine, if that's the way you want it, then let the games begin." She said as she put on a borrowed robe.

00000000

"I'm am so tired I am going back into bed, and sleeping till lunch." Andy said as she trudged through the forest the next day.

"That does not seem like a possibility." Rachael said.

"Why not?"

"That's why not." She pointed to the Astronomy Tower, on the roof of which were their beds. "Must be stuck on with magic."

"No way." Andy said angrily.

**AN: How will Andy retaliate? Did you notice the StarKid reference with their beds? Sorry, this was a little late. Please review!**


	4. Ch4 Let the Games Begin

_**The Parent Trap: The Dramione Version**_

**AN: I know, I know, please don't hate me I was super busy, I promise the next chapter will be up much quicker, I'm really sorry and thanks for sticking with me. Thank you to all my followers and favouriters! **

**RoguesMum: Hehe, I do that too. Thank you, and hope you'll like the plotting when it starts.**

**Mylla-chan: I'm sorry :(**

**Cat130: Thank you!**

**Thank you davros fan for helping me with this chapter! **

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

Sandy stretched her arms over her head and yawned as she opened her eyes. Her yawn soon transformed into a scream as she looked around her dorm. It had been converted into a swamp, and as the girls tried to get up and find a way to escape, dungbombs that had been charmed to stay hovering had dropped from the ceiling to a group of confused girls.

"What's going on in here?" Professor Marva came running in and saw the mess. "Oh my!"

"Professor, it was Andromeda Malfoy who did it." Sandy stated and her friends nodded in agreement.

"That is a very serious assumption to make, it's also highly unlikely. Why would she do this to her own dorm?"

"Well, she conveniently left with her friends before it happened, and she knew that it would be cleaned up so it wouldn't bother her." Sandy said.

"That's preposterous; I have to clean this up now." She started working on the room and Sandy turned to her friends.

"How could she not believe us?"

"Well, they didn't believe Andromeda when she said that we put their beds on the roof of the astronomy tower."

"That's true." Sandy mused.

"What happened? We heard screaming." Andy inquired innocently as they left the dorm.

"Ugh, that girl is without a doubt, the lowest creature that ever walked the planet." Sandy muttered.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Andy said.

0000000000

"Ok first years, are you all ready for your first flying lesson?"

They hopped eagerly onto their brooms and kicked off, of course, Andy and Sandy were both excellent flyers so they had no problem flying higher up when they were allowed.

Sandy and her friends swarmed together in the air and Andy did the same and both groups hovered facing each other.

"Somebody's going down, somebody's going down, it ain't gonna be us!" Sandy said.

"We're gonna kick your ass, we're gonna kick your ass, you're going down, going down." Andy replied.

Thus commenced an intensely competitive Quidditch game, bludgers were hit with vicious determination; the quaffle was hurled aggressively by the chasers. A petty fight between 11 year old girls turned the Quidditch pitch into the Coliseum, only with very young gladiators, and brooms.

The teacher blew her whistle, bringing an unwanted end to the battle in the air. They weren't using a snitch so the game would end when she said so.

"Okay, that was really good; you can go and get changed. Can I see Miss Granger and Miss Malfoy, please?"

They stayed behind as their friends trudged away, casting worried looks in their direction.

"You all played very well today very well but you two were exceptional. Despite you being first years, I am instating you both as beaters for the Slytherin team." She beamed at their gaping mouths.

They both stuttered there thanks and she smiled proudly.

"I'm sure your father will be ecstatic." She looked at Andy. "Your mother will be proud as well, I have to say it is a bit of a shock." She turned to Sandy. "Anyway, go and get changed."

They ran excitedly to the changing rooms, ignoring each other.

000000000

"How dare she put Puking Pastilles in our food?" Andy said as she sat on a bed in the hospital wing. "I'll get her back for this."

000000000

Andy crept up close to where Sandy was sleeping; she pulled some scissors from her robe. She decided to get revenge the muggle way because it was unexpected. She began snipping at the yellow locks as quietly as she could and made sure she made it as horrible looking and uneven as possible.

She took a step back to admire her work and then silently slid out of the room.

0000000000

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

A malicious grin stretched across Andy's face when she heard her nemesis' shrieks.

"Andromeda Malfoy that is it!" Sandy emerged, brandishing her wand, Andy pulled out her wand and the two girls began duelling.

"Furunculous!"

"Densaugeo!"

"Jelly legs jinx!"

"Lumos!"

"Alohamora!"

"Bubble head charm!"

"Crookshanks!"

"Stop!" Professor Marva interrupted. "You should be ashamed, using dark spells like that." She glared at Sandy, who had fired the Crookshanks curse.

"Professor, look what she did to my hair." Sandy said.

People around the common room began to mumble their confirmations that it was Andy who did it.

"Silence!" The din quieted down. "I've had enough of your pranks. It has gone on long enough." She waved her wand and grew Sandy's hair back. "You and you," She pointed at the two blond girls "pack your bags."

0000000000

"The isolation room, you will go to your classes as usual but you will have to be here by curfew as opposed to the common room. Hopefully you will learn to get over your differences, and don't even think about hexing each other. Glare at each other and I'll find out."

She turned on her heel and left the two girls in their new hell. After inspecting large room, the adjoining bathroom, they both unpacked their things, ignoring the other completely.

000000000

Sandy sat on her bed, reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; _Andy was tossing and turning on her own bed. Andy finally flicked her wand with frustration and Sandy's light went out.

"I'm reading!"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

The two girls then began to furiously turn the lights on and off, knowing it was childish, but they kept going.

"Bloody hell, just go to sleep!" Andy cried out.

"I can't sleep."

"Well neither can I with that light on. What are you reading, anyway?"

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"_

"Oh that's a good one. You know Newt Scamander was a Hufflepuff, right?"

Sandy nodded automatically.

"Considering that, it's no surprise that the book's called that." Andy grinned at the ceiling.

Sandy chuckled and then realised with surprise that she had laughed at something witty that the other girl had said.

0000000000000

"How are you two doing?" Professor Marva interrogated the next morning.

"Fine professor." The both muttered.

"You'd better be, or you'll face further punishment. Also, as you are both on the Quidditch team, I will expect you to keep the antics off the pitch or you're off the team, understood?"

They both nodded glumly.

"The letters to your parents will be sent today, informing them of your behaviour and the circumstance it has put you in."

They both cringed, neither of their parents would be happy about them being so severely punished.

**AN: Hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait. You're probably a little confused about the duel. The uses of lumos, alohamora, and the bubble head charm were from AVPS. The use of Crookshanks was from My Immortal, sorry I have a habit of making random references but if you don't understand them, the story still makes sense.**

**Did you like the choice of book Sandy was reading? Who's excited for the movie? Everyone is of course, the Harry Potter fandom is back!**

***Says in Lily's voice.* We never left. **

**Read and review please! **

**0**

**0**

**0**


	5. Ch5 Do You Believe in Magic

_**Parent Trap: The Dramione Version **_

**AN: You all hate me, don't you? I'm sorry; I'm adjusting to the amount of work I have to do. I promise the next chapter will be uploaded much quicker than this. Unbreakable vow! **

**Thank you all whom favourited and followed.**

_**Mylla-chan**_**: I tried, and failed miserably. The lesson is, never try. The wise words of Homer J. Simpson**

**Guest: You're welcome! Haha yeah that would be random. Thank you! I'll try to make it great. **

**Any **_**Whitechapel**_** fans out there? I wrote a Chandler/Kent fic; go check it out on my profile if you're interested.**

Chapter 5: Do You Believe in Magic

_Last chapter:_

"_The letters to your parents will be sent today, informing them of your behaviour and the circumstance it has put you in." _

_They both cringed, neither of their parents would be happy about them being so severely punished. _

888888888

"Ugh, I can't let her find out, she'll kill me." Sandy muttered to herself after Professor Marva left.

"Famous goody two-shoes Hermione Granger couldn't have you get in trouble eh?"

"For your information, my mother broke plenty of rules when she was in school. At least she wasn't a slimy git like your dad."

"Don't talk about my father like that; you don't know anything about him."

"I know what Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron have told me."

"Oh yes, the great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are to be worshipped and everything they say must be the truth."

"They wouldn't lie, and I don't worship them."

"Yeah right, the stupid Gryffindors."

"What do you have against Gryffindors? I mean, there's still the house rivalry after all these years but you dislike them for a different reason."

"They hate my dad, they never accepted that he wasn't evil I guess. Or maybe they just couldn't get over school grudges."

"My Uncles always complain about him."

"He defected in the war and fought on the light side instead, he fought against his family's side. Did they tell you that?" Andy spat.

"Yes, I never understood why they still hated him; they just said it was because he was an evil git. When I asked my mum about him she just stuttered something about him having fought on the light side during the war and then left the room."

"See, I told you Gryffindors hate him."

"Why?"

"They always hated him at school; I don't understand why they couldn't forgive him when he switched sides. Although he did get along with them for a little…for my mum's sake, she was a Gryffindor."

"Oh. What happened?"

"I don't know but he said she hates him now. They all do."

"Oh." There was a silence before Sandy spoke again. "You know, if we work together, we could intercept the letters. They're being sent tonight."

"Ok."

"So we have a deal?" Sandy stuck out her hand."

"Deal." Andy shook it. "This doesn't mean we're friends or anything."

"Of course not."

00000000000000

Their feet creaked on the wooden boards and the whines of the wind were blended with the hoots of the owls. They waited in the owlery in silence; they saw Professor Marva attach a letter each to two owls. One letter was addressed to Draco Malfoy and the other to Hermione Granger. They both bore the Hogwarts crest. She released the owls and then hurried down the stairs, away from the chill. The two girls leapt onto the brooms they had brought and zoomed out in the direction of the owls. Luckily it was a clear night so they saw their targets and each zeroed in on them. They were soon close enough to grab the owls with their hands but instead they lowered themselves so they each flew directly beneath an owl.

"_Stupefy_!" They both yelled and the owls down towards them and they gently caught them before flying back to the balcony of the isolation room.

"Where are you?" Andy asked.

Sandy took off her disillusionment charm and Andy did the same. "I hope these were strong enough, I nearly had a heart attack when she glanced in my direction, I thought she saw me."

They laid the owls carefully on the table and detached the letters.

"Here's your mum's."

"Thanks, here's your dad's."

They read the letters and then sat down to pen the replies. They made sure that they wrote believable responses and forged their parents' handwriting.

0000000000000

The next morning Professor Marva walked over to the Slytherin table. "Miss Granger, Miss Malfoy, I have received letters from both of your parents and they are understandably very angry with what you've done. Let's hope that you both learn your lesson and don't do it again." She turned and headed towards the staff table and the two girls grinned at each other, without realising what they were doing.

00000000000

_A few weeks later…_

"Oh Merlin." Andy groaned as her books fell to the floor. She started picking them up and Sandy helped her. They had become much more agreeable towards each other the days went by and they would help each other play pranks on mutual enemies. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh here's your…"

"Cuppy." Andy smiled as she took the stuffed dragon toy that Sandy held, expecting her to mock her for having it at such an age.

Sandy smiled back instead. "Any of your pictures ruined?"

"Only the beautiful Joey Richter."

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Joey Richter?"

Sandy shook her head.

"Oh." They stared out the window, looking at the wind and rain and Sandy was reminded of when she was scared of thunderstorms when she was little. She realised how much she missed home. "Are you thinking about home?" Andy asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I don't know; I just had a feeling. Where do you live?"

"London. Do you live in Malfoy manor?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I bet it's amazing."

"It is really cool to have such a big house but it feels so lonely sometimes. Here's a picture of it." She showed Sandy a picture of a beautiful manor, with wrought iron gates, oak doors, and a thin beard of ivy. There was a man standing with his back to the camera and he turned his blond head around to smile.

"He didn't know I was taking the picture which is why he was turned around. He's kinda like my best friend, we do everything together."

Sandy stood up, feeling uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Andy frowned.

"Oh, it's chilly in here."

Andy got up, walked over to her trunk, and pulled out one of her muggle addictions, her father was too weak to say no to her cravings. "Want one?"

"Oh sure I love Oreos. At home, I eat them with…I eat them with peanut butter."

"You do? That is so weird, so do I." She retrieved a jar of peanut butter from her trunk.

"You're kidding. Most people find it totally disgusting."

"I know, I don't get it." Andy settled down next to her. "What's your dad like, I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that's all 'talk to you later honey' but you know, never really does?"

"I don't have a father actually. I mean, I had one once I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother hardly mentions him, it's like he evaporated into thin air or something."

"It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore."

"Tell me about it."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 12 on October 11th." Sandy smiled; it was only a few weeks away."

Andy choked on her cookie. "So will I."

"Your birthday's on October 11th?"

"Yeah"

"How weird is that?"

"Extremely. Oh hey, it's stopped raining. You wanna go get some Red Vines or something?" Andy went out onto the balcony and Sandy followed slowly.

"Andy, what's your mother like? I know you said she's a Gryffindor and that she was with your dad during the war."

"I never met her. My dad gave me a picture of her but I haven't looked at it yet. I'm scared to for some reason."

"My mum gave me a picture too; I haven't looked at it either, I'm scared too." Sandy admitted.

"We really wouldn't fit in Gryffindor. Look, I'm really thirsty you wanna go get a butterbeer from the Great Hall or something?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?" Sandy said; the gears in her head turning like her mother's.

"At a time like what?" Andy shrugged and followed Sandy back inside.

"Don't you realise what's happening? I mean, think about it. I only have a mother, and you only have a father. You've never seen your mum, and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mum, and I have one old picture of my dad. But, at least yours is a whole picture, I looked through the envelope and saw the outline and felt it. Mine's a pathetic little thing all crinkly and ripped right down the middle and…what are you rummaging in the trunk for?"

Andy stood up, clutching the envelope to her chest. "This is the picture of my mother, I checked it like you did…and it's ripped too."

"Right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle."

Sandy hurried over to the box in which she kept her unopened envelope and stood face to face with the other girl. "This is so freaky. Ok, on the count of three, we show them to each other, ok?"

"Okay." They both took out the pictures but made sure that they kept them pressed to their chests so that neither could see.

"One…" Sandy said.

"Two…" Andy stepped closer.

"Three!" Both of them said as two pictures were thrust together. They gasped and connected them to form one picture.

"That's my dad." Andy said.

"That's my mum." Sandy said before she heard a ringing. "That's the lunch bell."

"I'm not so hungry anymore. So if your mum is my mum, and my dad is your dad, and we're both born on October 11th, then you and I are like…like sisters."

"Sisters? Andy, we're like twins." She said before hugging her.

"I just…don't know what to say." Andy fiddled with something around her neck.

"My locket, I got it when I was born. It has an 'A' on it."

"I got mine when I was born too except mine has a 'C' on it."

Andy smiled as they shared this pointless piece of information. "Now I've got Goosebumps. Merlin, so I'm not an only child, I'm a twin, there's two of me…I mean two of us. This is like…"

"Mind boggling."

"Totally."

"Completely."

"Oh my wizard god." They both said before hugging their newly discovered sister again.

0000000000000000

"Tell me, what's mum like? Like, the real her, not what's in the _Prophet_." Andy asked as they lay in bed, they pushed their beds together and stuck their parents' picture above their bed. Sandy had been bothered by the fact that it wouldn't be fixed with a _reparo_ but Andy had just said "Oh it's fine; we'll just put some tape on it." **(As her father would.)** Now it hung over them, their parents smiling at each other, frozen that way because it was muggle.

"Well, she works with potions, but I guess you knew that."

Andy nodded in reply.

"She's doing very well; she recently made a breakthrough with the safe use of the _Bad Wolf_ potion."

"Wow."

"You know what's interesting; neither of our parents ever got married again. Has Dad ever been close to getting remarried?"

"Never, he always says _I'm_ the only girl in his life."

"Yeah, Mum's never come close either."

They both rolled onto their backs and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, Andy shot up like a rocketship. **(Going to Pigfarts!)**

"I have a brilliant, beyond brilliant idea. I'm serious, I am a total genius."

Sandy rolled her eyes and pulled herself up.

"You wanna know what Dad is like, right?" Andy asked.

"Right."

"And I'm dying to know mum. So what I'm thinking is…don't freak out ok?"

Sandy nodded quickly.

"I think we should switch places." Andy said.

Sandy opened her mouth to protest but Andy continued.

"When summer begins, I'll go back to London as you and you go back to Wiltshire as me."

"What?"

"Sandy, we can pull it off, we're twins aren't we?"

"Andy, we're totally and completely 100% different."

"So, what the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you. Look, I can do you already…Yes, you want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't."

Sandy laughed.

"Come on Sand, I gotta meet my mum." Andy pouted.

"The truth is you know, if we switch, sooner or later, they'll have to un-switch us."

"And when they do they'll have to meet again, face to face."

"…After all these years."

0000000000

If one were to glance at the end of the Slytherin table, they would see two blond girls who once hated each other talking animatedly. In the library they would study diligently together, they would fly together and play Wizard chess and enjoy each other's company. They were inseparable. Their room was filled with pictures their families, labelled and annotated, and there were maps of their houses on the walls. If one were to look over at the lake sometimes they would see the two of them beside it, gambolling about, sharing the magic from both their wands and their hearts.

**AN: Did you like it? And the references? **

**I know, Hogwarts doesn't have a lunch bell, but I wanted to keep that part.**

**Review please! **

**0**

**0**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Parent Trap: The Dramione Version **_

**AN: Told you this would be up quicker than the last one! **

**I have skipped ahead to the summer holidays btw. Sorry if I get the names mixed up, please tell me if I do.**

Chapter 6: Here Comes the Sun

Andy released her sister from her hug. "Okay, this is it."

"So remember what we planned?"

"Yes, nervous?"

"Very."

"Me too."

"Give Mum a kiss for me." Sandy said, hugging her again.

"Give Dad one for me." They broke away and Andy ran off the train, walked a little ways and exited from a further door so that there wouldn't be a chance of their parents seeing them together.

Andy walked onto the platform, her fingers crossed and she peered into the crowd. _God I hope she likes me. Please like me._ She wished silently. She searched through the crowd for her new-found mother but couldn't see her.

"Sandy?" She heard someone call from behind her; she turned around to see Hermione Granger standing a few feet away, her eyes glossed over. Andy ran towards the brunette and into her arms without hesitation. Hermione clutched her daughter tightly, having not seen her since September.

"I can't believe it's you."

"And I can't believe it's you, and with short hair."

Andy nodded; it was only a few inches shorter than what it would have been if she had grown it out. Sandy had cut it, ironic how she had done the same to the other girl, except Sandy did a good job on hers.

"Who cut it for you?"

"A girl I met, do you hate it?"

"No, I absolutely love it." Hermione smiled and Andy looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh darling, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I've missed you so much."

Hermione smiled and hugged her again. "I know, it seems like it's been forever."

"You have no idea."

00000000000

"Oh, what's this?" Luna's dreamy voice inquired and Andy looked up at the item the Ravenclaw was holding.

"Oh Merlin, Cuppy."

"Cuppy?" Hermione asked.

"He…he belongs to my friend, the one I was telling you about. I can't imagine how he got into my suitcase."

"Well since this isn't your Cuppy, shall we dispose of the little creature?" Luna asked.

"No! I-I mean no, I-I'll owl him to her. She loves this thing a lot, a lot, a lot, and she's like slept her whole life and she could never be like away from it or anything." Andy took the dragon from Luna.

"I was only concerned that there might be _ on it. They tend to cling to items concerning mischief.

"What mischief?" Andy asked innocently but was panicking inside. Although Luna may have meant it as a joke, Andy knew that her Aunt Luna had a way of knowing things no one else noticed. But perhaps she was just being paranoid.

"Hey, there's bit of trouble of at work, would you mind terribly if we went down there?" Hermione's voice brought her daughter out of her reverie.

"No, I'd love it."

00000000

"Thank Merlin Hermione, it's a disaster here."

"It's ok, come on tell me the problem."

Andy eyes wandered around the potions cupboard, watching from a safe distance, and admiring the various concoctions and ingredients.

"Sandy darling, pass me one of one those _ will you?"

Andy did as she was asked and observed Hermione as she carefully put it into a cauldron. Waving her wand, the potion began to swirl and a teal mist curled up and out of the cauldron. There were pots placed on shelves nearby holding the extremely valuable Red Vines, completely dead, they now sprang to life. They glowed brighter than a patronus and scarlet clouds seeped out into the room, the magical fragrance pervading the air. The lab was filled with gasps and followed by applause from the staff and Andy. Hermione, ever the modest one, was glad that the red veil camouflaged the blush on her face.

"My mom is too cool." Andy said to herself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's my day off and I have a very important lunch date with my daughter. Don't blow the place up without me, see you Monday!" She waved as she left the lab and her grinning employees.

000000

Andy strolled down Diagon Alley with Hermione; they passed Madam Malkin's and saw a selection of wedding gowns.

"Do they make you think about getting married again? Or at least make you think about the F-word?"

"The F-word?"

"My father."

"Oh that F-word. Well no actually because I didn't even wear a wedding gown when I married the F-word."

"You didn't, why not?"

"Why the sudden curiosity about your dad, huh?"

"Well maybe because you never mention him, and considering how famous you both are, didn't people talk?"

"No, we got married in secret and if the press found out they were…taken care of. So I'm guessing you did look at the picture?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well what do you think? Know-it-all Gryffindor marrying the Slytherin Prince?"

"I think it's incredibly romantic."

"Well, not everyone thought that."

0000000000000

Sandy nervously stepped off the train, and scanned the crowd. "Oh Merlin, it's him." She saw him standing on the platform, his blond hair blindingly bright, matching her own. His eyes locked onto hers and she hesitantly approached the stern-looking man. "Get into these arms you little punk."

She gladly embraced her grinning father, and he finally put her back on the ground. He got her trunk, and they flooed home, Sandy elatedly telling him all about her experience and Draco listening intently.

"Sami!" Sandy said as she saw a golden retriever barrel coming their way. She did not go to Sandy, instead went to Draco and avoided Sandy.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked, scratching the dog's ear.

"Oh I probably just smell like the castle."

"Okay, you hungry?"

She nodded.

"I'll have something brought to your room and Chessy can help you unpack."

"Okay."

"When you're done, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay Dad."

**AN: I know in the movie, the dog is male and he's called Sammy but I did this as a reference to Little White Lie. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, please!**


End file.
